scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tea House Terror
|previousepisode = Truth, Justice, and Zoinks! |nextepisode = Queen for a Day }} Tea House Terror is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang visits a tea house in China only to find it haunted by the spooky Chinese Tea Dragon. Plot A man was wandering through the streets on a cold morning. He was shivering and looking up at the grey sky. Suddenly, he saw a sign reading: HOT TEA. It was in front of a tea pot shaped building! The man beamed and began to dance. “Hey… what are you doing?” asked a man, standing next to him. “Uh, nothing,” said the man. He stopped and walked into the tea pot building. A man wearing blue with a white beard approached the man. “Hello,” he said. “I am Chi. Welcome to my tea house. I came from China to open a tea house that serves tea, because tea is FROM China. Couldn’t think of a better idea than that, huh?” “I guess not,” said the man, shrugging. Chi led him over to a table. “We just opened five minutes ago, so here is the menu. We have EVERY kind of tea, even tea that isn’t from China. We even have tea flavored food. I’ll be back in a minute.” He walked off. The man began to flip through the menu. “Ah, the Dragon Tea. It’s only served here it says. I think I’ll have that.” Chi walked over. “You want the Dragon Tea? That’s a very good choice. What size?” “The biggest,” said the man. “Okay, but it’s expensive,” said Chi. “And really big.” “It can’t be too big,” said the man. Chi shrugged and walked off. Moments later, he returned carrying a teapot on a tray that was as twice as big as he was. He put it down on the table. “Enjoy!” Chi walked off. The man stood there, staring. He saw a button of the teapot. He couldn’t reach it, so instead climbed up onto the table. “What on Earth are you doing?” asked Chi. “Just press the button to pour a cup!” “I can’t reach it,” said the man. “Suit yourself,” said Chi. “Maybe you should try the Suit Yourself Tea.” He walked off. The man climbed up to the top of the teapot. He pushed the lid aside, and looked in. It looked like a mix of all kinds of colors. “That’s odd,” he said. Suddenly, a Chinese Dragon rose up from the tea! It was red and orange and had two glowing yellow eyes. It looked down at him. “Don’t eat me!” cried the man, jumping backwards. The dragon roared, and breathed fire. The man screamed, and ran off. … The Mystery Machine was driving along on a rainy morning. “Wow guys,” said Daphne. “I can’t wait to get to this new tea house!” “I can,” said Fred. “I dislike tea.” “I have to agree,” said Velma. “Tea isn’t my favorite.” “Like, I’ve never tried tea,” said Shaggy. “But I just know I’ll love it!” “How can you tell?” asked Scooby. “Like, good point Scoob,” said Shaggy. “I am the point,” said Scooby. “Like, really?” asked Shaggy. “I am reality,” said Scooby. “Why are you even making me go?” asked Fred, who was tied up. Daphne was driving. “Oh, you know. You always make us go places,” she said. “Like remember that one time? Or that other time?” “I’m only going for the building itself,” said Velma. “It took three years to construct. It’s shaped like a tea pot, has three floors, and some very interesting designs on the interior.” “Like, sounds delicious,” said Shaggy. “I am the deliciousness in the air,” said Scooby. “Hey guys,” said Daphne. “This tea house has no reviews!” “Wait, how do we even know it’s good?” asked Fred, who was trying to bite through the ropes. “We don’t,” said Velma. “Trust me on this guys,” said Daphne. “I don’t even want to tell you what happened last time I trusted you,” said Fred. “I don’t want to remember it,” said Velma. “I remember,” said Daphne. “Like, cool,” said Shaggy. “I remember too,” said Scooby. “To be honest, I actually forgot, but it was bad,” said Fred. “I haven’t forgotten,” said Velma. “Like, look, we’re here!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Oh boy,” said Scooby. The gang got out and walked towards the tea house. They stepped inside. “Uh… guys?” called Fred, who was still tied up. “Oh, right,” said Daphne, walking over and untying him. They walked back inside. “This is the tea house?” asked Velma. “It’s interesting.” “Like, Scoob and I found a table,” said Shaggy. “Come on over,” said Scooby. “I’m ready for hot water with leaves!” Chi walked over. “Greetings,” he said. “I am the owner of the tea house, Chi. What would you like?” “Tea,” said Daphne. “Every kind!” “And, like, tea cookies,” said Shaggy. “Don’t forget the tea cake,” said Scooby. “How could I have forgotten?” gasped Shaggy. “You must not be as smart as me,” said Scooby, shrugging. Chi nodded and walked off. “I don’t want to be here,” said Velma. “It’s not even like we’ll find a mystery,” said Fred. Suddenly, from the window, the Chinese Dragon flew in and roared. The gang stood up and backed off. The Chinese Dragon flew towards them. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Chinese Dragon. They run out of the door and begin to walk into the road. The music pauses. A row of cars begins to go by. The dragon shrugs. Scooby holds out a card deck and shuffles. He, Shaggy, and the dragon begin to play. Suddenly, the cars stop coming and the music resumes. Scooby and Shaggy walk another step. The music pauses as a car goes by. It resumes and they take another two steps. A car goes by as the music pauses. They are about to take another step when another car goes by. The music resumes as they see the dragon coming towards them! The two buddies hop onto a car and ride off. The dragon roars loudly. Daphne is running from the Chinese Dragon. She stops, and jumps on it. It tries to throw her off, and soon does, causing Daphne to fly out the window and land in a puddle. She stands up and looks around. Daphne takes a step forward, and the Chinese Dragon pokes its head out of a window and roars! It breathes fire, catching Daphne’s hair on fire. She jumps back into the puddle, then comes out and runs up a hill. Fred is running from the Chinese Dragon. He bumps into a guy selling tea. He pushes him aside and runs to the Mystery Machine. He converts it to plane mode and begins to fly away from the dragon. It goes to his side and bites a wing off, causing the van to fall down and land on the roof of the tea house. He opens a trapdoor and sides in. Velma is running from the Chinese Dragon. She comes to a stop in front of a door. She walks in and the dragon goes by. Velma comes out, and runs into the tea house. The dragon comes in behind her. It breathes fire, and Fred, who is standing there, turns on the hose. Velma ducks as the fire is put out. The dragon roars loudly and flies away into the distance. The chase scene ends. “Like, Scoob and I have decided to agree with Fred and Velma that trusting you isn’t the best idea,” said Shaggy. “In fact, it’s a really bad idea,” said Scooby. “How could I have known there’d be a Chinese Dragon here?” asked Daphne. “It looks like we’ve got a mystery on our hands,” said Fred. “Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, you guys talk to the people around this tea house. Velma and I will investigate Chi’s office.” … Velma and Fred were standing outside a room. They opened it and walked inside. Velma walked over to a desk and Fred began to examine some shelves. “I found a torn page from Chi’s journal,” said Velma. “It says he never wanted to own this tea house. Suspicious.” “Yeah,” said Fred. “And I think I might have found something.” Suddenly, they heard voices and both looked around for a place to hide. Fred jumped behind a painting and Velma hid in the massive desk drawer. Two people walked in. “Brother, why do you keep it open anyway?” asked a voice. “Because,” said Chi, “Dawei, you need to realize I love my tea house.” Fred pulled out his keys and poked a small hole in the painting. He could see Chi and another man. Velma opened the desk slightly and looked out, then hid back in. “You don’t even want it,” insisted Dawei. “It just makes you a lot of money. Please, sell it to me.” “I spent so much money building this place, I really don’t want you to have it,” said Chi. He sat down at a chair by his desk and opened the drawer. He began to take things out. He closed it just before removing the few items hiding Velma. “See all my hard work and plans? My good designs and everything else?” “This is a nice painting you got,” said Dawei, walking over to the painting Fred was hiding under. “Maybe you should move it closer to your door.” He grabbed it and moved it a bit. “Of course, I’ll let you do it.” “Very good idea,” said Chi, walking over. He grabbed it, and tried to lift it. “No, it’s too heavy. I’ll hire somebody to do it later.” Fred quietly sighed with relief. Velma had opened the desk and watch watching. Chi was coming back over, and she quickly closed it. “I should show you the rest of my plans,” said Chi. “I guess,” said Dawei. Suddenly, somebody shouted. “Oh, that was one of my customers,” said Chi. He and Dawei walked out of the room. Fred and Velma got out from their hiding spots. “That was close,” said Fred. “Oh, and I think I did something to myself by sitting behind a painting.” “I hit my head really hard,” said Velma. … Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne were walking around. “Hey, some leftover tea!” exclaimed Daphne, holding up a teapot. She poured it into her mouth. “Like, tea cookies!” exclaimed Shaggy. “Tea cake!” exclaimed Scooby. They began to eat. “Like, this is good,” said Shaggy. “Double good,” said Scooby. “Burning hot,” muttered Daphne. They continued on to the next table. A man was sitting there. “Hi!” exclaimed Daphne. “Who are you?” Scooby and Shaggy began to eat the rest of the cakes and cookies. “I am Hanyu,” he said. “I love coffee. I hate tea, but the food here is good.” He began to gobble down the cookies. “Onto the next customer,” said Daphne. “Like, okay,” said Shaggy. “Mmm…” said Scooby, trying to speak, however, he couldn’t with a mouthful of tea cakes. They walked on to the next table. A woman was there. “Who are you?” asked Daphne. “You just asked that guy the same question,” she said. “Like, it’s true,” said Shaggy. “And the person before that,” said Scooby. “Anyway, I’m Anming, the famous tea house reviewer,” she said. “I’ve come to see how good this tea is. If it’s really good, I’ll come back daily.” “I’ll come back every day too,” said Hanyu. “The dessert is wonderful!” “On to the next customer,” said Daphne, walking forward. Hundreds of customers were in front of her. She sighed. “Like, we’ve recorded the two customers on tape and sent them to Fred and Velma,” said Shaggy. “Time to relax,” said Scooby. “It’s getting hot in here,” complained Shaggy. “Hotter than hot sauce,” agreed Scooby. They walked outside into the cold day. They sat there for a few minutes, then walked around to the side of the pointing. “I’ve always wondered what the thing on a teapot pointing upwards in for,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, the dragon rose out of it and roared! “For dragons,” said Scooby. “Like, I should of known,” said Shaggy. Suddenly, the dragon flew out of it, destroying the part of the building. “Not anymore,” said Scooby. The dragon flew towards them and the two buddies screamed! They ran away, and the dragon flew near them, taking off bits of the building as it went. The two buddies jumped through a window. They bumped into Fred, Daphne, and Velma. Chi walked over. “That dragon just destroyed three eighteenths of my tea house!” he exclaimed. “Don’t worry Mr. Chi,” said Fred, “we solve mysteries. We can help.” “Nah, just call the police for me,” said Chi. Velma held up her phone and called the police. “There’s a dragon attacking the tea house.” “Not another one,” moaned the police officer. “I’m sorry, but we can’t get to it yet!” “I guess you’re out of luck,” said Daphne. “Like, I’m hungry,” said Shaggy. “So am I,” agreed Scooby. “Well, we should split up again,” said Fred. “Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, check the kitchen. Velma and I will go investigate the top floor.” … Soon, Shaggy and Scooby were talking to Daphne. “Now, we shall teach you,” said Scooby. “HOW TO DISGUISE!” Epic music began to play. “Listen,” said Shaggy. “First, we’ve got to have a plan.” “We want to sneak into the kitchen,” said Scooby. “The first disguise you must learn… trash cans!” “Like, we learned it way back,” said Shaggy. “Scoob and I will pose as janitors, and you hide in a trash can without making any noise.” “I don’t wanna be the trash can,” said Daphne. “But it’s a really important disguise,” said Scooby. “Fine,” said Daphne, “but just this once.” Soon, Scooby and Shaggy, dressed as janitors, came into the kitchen. It was nearly empty. Shaggy threw the old trash can out of the window, and Scooby put the new one down. “We need to clean something,” said Scooby. “Like, you’d better go,” said Shaggy. The people left, and Scooby closed the door. Daphne climbed out of the trash can, and they began to look around. “Look, it’s a torn thing of rubber from the dragon,” said Daphne. “Like, good find,” said Shaggy, pocketing it. “Let’s go show this to the other members of our team,” said Scooby. They left the room, and walked up a staircase to the third floor. Fred and Velma were there. “I found this,” said Daphne, handing out the rubber. Velma took it, and a sheet of paper stuck to the bottom came out. “It’s a plan to build a brand new tea house,” said Velma. “Right across the street.” “That’s odd,” said Fred. Suddenly, the Chinese Dragon flew towards them and began to breathe fire. It burnt down some furniture, and the gang bolted off. It followed them They ran outside, and the Chinese Dragon flew up and began to smash the building. “We’ve got to stop it!” exclaimed Fred. “To the Mystery Machine!” The gang ran into the van. Fred pressed a button, and the Mystery Machine converted into some sort of dragon! It flew towards the Chinese Dragon, but it ducked aside and took out more of the tea house. The dragon then charged at the Mystery Machine and grabbed it. The Mystery Machine grabbed the dragon. They began to try and push each other away, but nothing was happening, until the dragon gave a huge push, landing the Mystery Machine on top of the tea house, demolishing the top floor. The dragon then picked it up, and threw it over onto the street. Soon, the gang was sitting in the van. “I can’t believe we just destroyed the tea house,” said Daphne. “And we still don’t know who’s behind this,” said Velma. “And I still can’t believe that better and abler to move around and stuff than the van,” said Fred. “The van is only a van,” shrugged Scooby. “Like, I guess the new tea house will be built across the street and this one will be no more,” said Shaggy. “Hold on,” said Velma. “I just realized the solution to this mystery! I can’t believe I didn’t get it!” “Great,” said Fred. “Then it’s time to set a dragon trap!” … Shaggy and Scooby were walking in circles around the tea house. “That dragon’s gonna show up,” said Shaggy. “That’s preposterous,” argued Scooby. “Besides, I’m not afraid.” Suddenly, the dragon flew through the door and roared. Scooby and Shaggy ran out the door under it, and it gave chase. The Mystery Machine was flying in plane mode above. Suddenly, it turned back to normal, and landed on the dragon, crushing it to the ground. The gang all walked over to the dragon. “That was freaky,” said Daphne. “Time to see who our dragon is,” said Fred. He tugged off the mask. “Aha!” “Like, it’s Chi!” exclaimed Shaggy. “I didn’t see that coming,” said Scooby. “I almost didn’t,” said Velma. “In fact, our first clue was that that dragon was destroying the building. Chi’s brother wanted it, so he wouldn’t destroy it, and Chi had spent so much money building it and so much time designing it, he wouldn’t want all that to go to waste. We didn’t think Hanyu would be the culprit, because he wouldn’t want to build a tea house, he’d rather build a coffee house, leaving us with Anming. But I realized Chi was the dragon when Fred talked about how it was able to move around really well.” She pulled away the rubber revealing a mechanical dragon that Chi was sitting inside. “I realized it must have been a very well designed costume. And Chi designed this building. I’m honestly really confused about why.” “Because,” said Chi. “My brother wouldn’t leave me alone! He was always asking to buy the tea house. I figure that if I destroyed it and secretly moved to a new location, he wouldn’t find me.” “Across the street is a secret location?” asked Daphne. “Well, I would have kept it a secret if it weren’t for you American kids,” said Chi. … Soon, the gang was in the Mystery Machine. “That was a disaster,” said Daphne. “We went to a tea house to drink tea, and instead destroyed it.” “Now I remember what happened last time I trusted you!” exclaimed Fred. “Wait, don’t tell anybody!” exclaimed Daphne. “But I have to,” said Fred. “Okay gang, here’s what happened.” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Tea house Cast and Characters Villains *Dragon Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *None Quotes *"Okay gang, here's what happened." - Fred Home Media